Vision Roleplay Wiki:CT-1429
When boots hit the ground. I want some ass being kicked. Understood!?!" -Kurogane to the 91st CT 1429 otherwise known as Kurogane by his peers, was a clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic. He was medical officer attached to the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps, under the commander of CC Spitfire. Kurogane took part in many battles over the course of the war, he even took part in the first battle of Geonosis, however only as a standard trooper. History Beginning of the Clone Wars Cloned From the Mandalorian Bounty hunter Jango Fett on the stormy world of Kamino. After his graduation he was assigned to the 32nd Legion. Venator Operations After the first battle of Geonosis he was trained by Ordo, he then went on to become an Advance Recon Commando. He slowly made his way up in the ranks. When he got to the rank of Captain, he was then trained to be a Field Medic, this became the beginning of his medical career. Shortly after, he became Major, making him the XO of the ARC Company aboard that venator. He continued to work with other medics and gained more skills and expertise in medical operations, where he and 2 other medics organised all field medics due to lack organisation within the Field Medic structure. He and the 2 other medics became the Senior Surgeons aboard the venator. Kurogane continued to serve with Ordo. Death of a Friend During a routine operation to Nar shaddaa to stop regular riots. the CIS attacked the planet. ARC were sent in to investigate a possible bomb threat. This bomb threat was true, Ordo had ordered all troops to evacuate the area. Kurogane, and his fellow comrades and friends, Aden, Mereel and Psycho, hesitated to leave, however they knew what Ordo was doing, what he had to sacrifice. Ordo stayed to contain the bombs. "Live to fight another day, Live to fight another day" -Ordo to his fellow Troopers After that day, things slowly fell apart, the ARC company would never be the same as each member went its separate ways and would not speak to each other for months. Kurogane left ARC and became Clone Trooper Lieutenant. Introduction to the Corps After a few weeks of being a Lieutenant, the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps was in desperate need of new men, Commander Spitfire was hosting an open tryout for new men. Kurogane took it upon himself to go back to his roots of a medic and joined, knowing that the 91st were expertise in medicine. He entered the hangar bay with CT Gryphon and CT Gal. he passed the tryout and became a 91st Medic Trooper. Although 91st was a massive Corp, there was very few stationed aboard the venator, for this reason, Kurogane was noticed by his officers easily and slowly ranked up, it was at this time he came to know 2nd Lieutenant Kutcher who has the XO of 91st's LHTS squadron. Both, Kurogane and Kutcher had a friendly rivalry, this friendly rivalry pushed Kurogane who then went on to becoma a Captain and eventually Major taking over the spot of XO in 91st. Whilst being in the 91st, Kurogane developed his medical skills, eventually becoming a Senior Surgeon again, he now performs anything from routine checkups to complex surgery. He has even saved Grand Admiral Omalic twice with the help of Spitfire. Equipment/Appearance Kurogane wears standard phase II armour, however it bears markings of the 91st, being the 2 circles with the upside down sword. He wears a 91st officer helmet and a kama, to symbolise his officer rank. He also wears macrobinoculars on his helmet. Other modifications are grey bandolier over his chest. He also has a medical backpack with all his medical equipment and medicine. In terms of weaponry he utilises duel DC-17 pistols and a DC-15s blaster carbine. For a secondary he has a DC-15x sniper rifle Close Allies ARC * CC Ordo Skirata (KIA) * CC Psycho (MIA) * Major Aden * Major Mereel 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps * CC 1080 Spitfire * 2nd Lieutenant Kutcher (KIA) * 2nd Lieutenant Gunter * 2nd Lieutenant Chrille * Staff Sergeant Dallas * Private First Class Shirogane * Private First Class Pickles * Private First Class Phantom * Your nan Coruscant Guard * CC Fox * XO Pickles * FS Captain Centurion * FS Captain Norse * Sergeant Phoenix 501st Legion * SSG Lieutenant Paul (KIA)